<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Kiss? by crazymichaelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636429">Trick or Kiss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymichaelis/pseuds/crazymichaelis'>crazymichaelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymichaelis/pseuds/crazymichaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era para ser apenas mais um Halloween comum, se não fosse pelos doces de Eren, que acabaram, e pelo beijo inocente de Levi, que tentou animá-lo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Estejam de volta antes do jantar, e tentem não comer muitos doces, crianças, e tomem cuidado, não sigam estranhos, hein — disse minha mamãe, a mamãe do Levi ficava concordando com a cabeça.</p><p>— Tá bom, tá bom. Nós bem somos grandinhos mãe! Eu sou um Jaeger, eu sou um Sirius, e quem iria atrás de um lobo forte e bravo como eu? — escutei a mãe sussurrar um "fofo", mas ela não podia falar isso de mim? Eu era um lobisomem!</p><p>— Levi, cuide do Eren, ok? — Humpf. Só porquê ele é um ano mais velho que eu? In-jus-to!</p><p>— Tchau! Vamos Levi — ele veio me seguindo. Eu estava fantasiado de lobisomem, dããã, e o meu amigo de cara emburrada estava de vampiro.</p><p>De longe vi uma casa cheia de enfeites de Halloween, morcego, teias, essas coisas. Ah, tinha também umas placas, muitos chamativas, elas diziam: "Temos muitos doces aqui", "Venham crianças!", "Peguem quantos doces quiserem", "Temos pocky."</p><p>— Levi! Levi! Vamos naquela casa?! — apontava pra casa, que parecia uma mansão de tão grande, e puxava o vampiro.</p><p>— Acho melhor não, não te parece suspeito essas placam? Eles querem que nós vamos até lá, é tipo uma armadilha.</p><p>— Você pensa muito, tem pocky, Levi, pocky! — Ele girou os olhos e disse:</p><p>— Criança... Vamos, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, a culpa é sua.</p><p>— Yay! — dei um pulinho, não conseguindo conter minha felicidade.</p><p>E começamos a nossa jornada até a casa dos doces, na verdade foi só uma caminhada de 2 minutos. Quando nós chegamos uma moça morena de rabo, muito bonita veio falar com a gente, ela tava fantasiada de bruxa.</p><p>— Hey, vocês dois, venham, venham! Crianças bonitas e fofas como vocês merecem doces, e temos muitos aqui.</p><p>— Tem pocky? Tem?! — Meu corpo dava pulinhos quase no automático, estranho...</p><p>— Claro que sim, venha aqui pegar uns docinhos, vem com a titia Hanji — disse enquanto me estendia a mão, ela tinha um sorrisão no rosto.</p><p>— Velha estranha, não encosta nele, você é muito suspeita — Levi me puxou pra perto dele.</p><p>— Ela não pode ser má, ela tem doces, Levi...</p><p>— Você é muito bobo, Eren, esse é o tipo de pessoa que a mamãe disse pra ter cuidado.</p><p>— Sua mamãe está certa, mas não precisa se preocupar, talvez eu seja taxada como estranha, mas eu sou legal, olha lá, tem outras crianças, e aquelas até estão saindo da casa, eu não vou prender vocês — falou a moça.</p><p>— Viu? Ela disse que é do bem. A casa dela nem é feita de doces, e nem tá numa floresta.</p><p>— Hahaha, sua imaginação é fértil, jovenzinho. Como eu costumava dizer: Vertrau mir, Schatz.</p><p>— Ooh! Olha Levi, ela é uma bruxa de verdade, ela até fala feitiços! Uau! Será que é algum tipo de feitiço proibido?</p><p>— Você é muito inocente, por isso a tia Carla não deixa você sair sozinho. Mas já que você quer tanto, vamos.</p><p>— Isso aí, vamos, vamos!</p><p>Nós entramos na mansão, ou era uma casa? Não importa, e tinha uma mesa ENORME cheia de um monte de doces. Lá no fundo tava a Mikasa junto com o Min. Ela tava de bruxa e ele de múmia.</p><p>— Pessoal! ‘Cês também tão aqui.</p><p>— Eren e Levi, também vieram pegar doces com a tia Hanji?</p><p>— Uhum, mas o Levi tava com medo dela.</p><p>— O grande Levi com medo? Nossa, esperava mais de você — ela disse com... Com... Hum, debate? Não, debaixo? Também não. Ah! Deboche, pelo menos foi o que a mamãe disse. Ele fez um barulhinho com a boca, um "Tsc".</p><p>— Não era medo, é porquê você é muito idiota.</p><p>Me virei na direção dele. — Bleh, Levi mau — dei a língua pra ele. Começei a encher minha bolsa com doces, principalmente pocky.</p><p>— Vamos dar uma volta por aí? — Armin deu a ideia. Todos concordamos, com nossas bolsas cheias. </p><p>Ficamos circulando — no sentido de andar, sabe? — pela rua enquanto batíamos papo e comíamos os doces. A gente tinha sacolinhas para jogar os papéis das balas, minha mãe disse que quem joga lixo na rua é porco, e eu não sou porco, eu sou um lobisomem!</p><p>— Poxa... — um bico se formou em meus lábios.</p><p>— Quê que foi Eren? — perguntou a Mika.</p><p>— Meus doces acabaram.</p><p>— Os meus e os do Armin também, e você Levi?</p><p>— Hum? Eu acabei de comer o último — ele tava mastigando a bala, a ÚLTIMA bala.</p><p>— A-Ah, não tem problema...</p><p>— Mas eu acho que o gosto ainda deve estar na minha boca.</p><p>Ele se aproximou de mim, se inclinou para baixo — ele era um pouco mais alto — e encostou os lábios no meu.</p><p>— H-Hein?! — meu rosto tava tão quente, eu nunca senti isso não!</p><p>— Levi! O que é isso, não é o que a mãe eo pai fazem? — Mika tava com os olhos enormes, muito abertos.</p><p>— Minha mãe disse que você faz isso na pessoa que gosta, em quem você gosta muito — levantou os ombros. — Deu pra sentir o gosto? </p><p>— M-Mais ou menos.</p><p>— Hum, e agora? — encostou novamente seus lábios nos meus. Era fraquinho, mas dava pra sentir um gostinho de morango e açúcar.</p><p>— Ei, você faz isso em quem você gosta, né? Então eu vou fazer também — Mika disse.</p><p>— Não, você não pode, ele é meu! — Levi me puxou pra perto dele.</p><p>Esse foi nosso Halloween, foi muito legal e divertido. Ah, e a tia Hanji era uma boa pessoa, ela era amiga do pai do Levi, e eu fiquei com uma cárie e a mamãe brigou muito, mas elas falaram bem do Levi porquê ele teve medo(ele fala que é recreio? Ah, receio dela) da tia Hanji. Por que eu não ganhei elogios também? Só porquê ele é mais velho? IN-JUS-TO.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>